


Matt Murdock's Smile

by batyalewbel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, It could be seen as shippy for any pairing or all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock has a smile for every occasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> God help me this show has ruined me and I was already in love with Charlie Cox and his stupid face but oh man I can't handle his smile. I wrote some stupid shmoop to deal with my misery.

There's a way that Matt Murdock smiles. It's gentle, almost formal. A slight turning up at the corners. He stands firm and still. He hands out smiles the way other men throw out handshakes. It's kind and meant to put people at ease.

Karen loves that smile

\--

There's a way that Matt Murdock smiles. It's strained. His face is tight, muscles clenched. It's a grimace he tries to play off as a smile. Tries to pretend the gaping wounds and broken bones are nothing. He can't see her expression as she patches him up. He can't see the way his smiles, even the grimaces, force an answering smile out of her. She can't even help it, like it's an autonomic response. She shouldn't like it but she does. She knows the night when he isn't smiling will be their worst.

So Claire loves that smile.

\--

There's a way that Matt Murdock smiles. When no one is watching, or maybe when it doesn't matter whose watching. In the moments between the frenzied study, the serious stands in court, the frantic scramble to create a law firm from nothing. There are moments in between when it's just them and they're just _happy_. Simply happy. Maybe drinking at Josie's or just sitting in the office. There are moments when he makes Matt laugh and that smile...he's seen the other smiles Matt likes to put on but this is the one he can't help. The one that isn't hiding anything or serving any purpose. It's pure and joyful and Matt can't see him grin in response to it....well maybe he can but...maybe not.

It doesn't matter because Matt is his best friend and Foggy loves his smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said. Total schmoop. I don't really ship Karen and Matt but what little fics there are have sold me on Foggy and Matt  
> (At least in the fandom I don't think the show has presented anything substantial for that but I will totally read Matt/Foggy its adorable)  
> I am really into Matt/Claire tho  
> I'm into this whole show so help me.


End file.
